


The Sands of Time

by Shiapark



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiapark/pseuds/Shiapark
Summary: Princess Erza of Rosemary is a passionate 20-year old, with her temperament at fiery as her red hair. Jellal is the son of the king's most trusted knight, and is an assassin-in-training.  Erza is to be wedded to the handsome Prince Laxus of Magnolia, and the who do the king and queen trust to deliver their darling daughter all the way to Magnolia? Jellal of course! Unbeknownst to them however, Erza and Jellal have had a history.Will the princess and the assassin continue on their pre-destined paths? Or will their mutual love for each other give way to something more? Read on to find out!
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Erza

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fanfiction I've ever written! It's an AU about fairy tail. I'd been thinking about it for a while now, and while I am bitter with Mashima's recent decisions regarding the story, one of the best things to come from this manga is the relationship between Erza and Jellal. I hope you guys enjoy it! I do not own Fairy tail, just this story, along with my other side characters

"I hate this gown," muttered Erza under her breath, as she stood behind her mother in the palace courtyard, fidgeting with he sash at her waist which was cutting deep into her skin. Queen Eileen, with her perfectly coiffed hair and immaculate fingernails, reached behind her and caught her daughter's fidgety hands. 

Without looking behind, or breaking her smile at the common folks gathered, she spoke without moving her lips. "Careful dear, you have people looking at you now". Erza looked up and saw, from above her mother's shoulder, throngs of citizens gathered in the palace courtyard. Queen Eileen was right. While most of them of focused on her father's decree about the land dispute brought before him, a few wandering eyes had landed on her as well. She could try and hide behind her mother as well as she could, but in reality she was a 20-year old woman, and was standing on an elevated stage. These factors, along with her bright red hair, ensured that there was no way she would be hidden from every single person present. 

She sighed, and dropped her hands. She tried sucking her stomach, an attempt to stop the awful sash from biting into her skin. She hated the gown. And her dresser Lucy, who had stood before them for hours the week before, taking detailed measurements and fettering about her mother, performing her best attempt at sycophancy. "She will look absolutely wonderful at the courtyard next week dear Queen!" she said proclaimed, "Not that she already doesn't of course. But I have this new silk from Magnolia that will look perfect on her new dress." 

"From Magnolia?" her mother had asked curiously. Erza's ears had pricked at the tone. She knew her mother. Eileen couldn't care less about where the silk was from, as long as it looked expensive. Her perpetually stern face never gave away any emotion, unless she were performing her queenly role for her dear subjects. But in private, Erza knew, she was devoid of any feeling. Image matters beyond all. Worrying about silk from a particular kingdom made her appear dull and shallow. Eileen would never do that. 

"Yes, my Queen!" Lucy had said ecstatically. She was an apprentice of her usual dressmaker, and Erza felt a bit guilty for judging her sincerity. It was obvious she considered this job to be an important one. "Your highness had mentioned a month ago about wanting an item from Magnolia for her daughter's dresses, so I spoke to my fiancee who was trading at the port in Margaret town. Magnolia was only a day's travel on horseback from there, so he went and brought this silk for you. Nothing but the best for my Queen." She bowed low, trying to appear somber. But her eyes were still bright with excitement. 

Eileen smiled kindly, as she always does with her subjects. "Thank you Lucy. I do appreciate it. Erza, my dear, please put your own clothes back on. We are done for the time being. Lucy, may I speak with you in private?"

Erza put her corset back on, assisted by her handmaid Mirajane. She stared after her mother while she walked outside with Lucy, head nodding ever so slightly listening to Lucy describe this silk from Magnolia. Eileen had this innate ability to draw people towards her. She was tall, and exuded regalia from every pore. She was fit to be a Queen. She was always polite, and adopted a stern voice with the people she disapproved of. But she was also able to willfully cry on demand, as when she went once a month to an orphanage in the city. Her hands were always clasped in front of her, her arms shrouded by her dark green or dark blue gown. Never a bright colour, lest she call attention to herself. She never smiled with her teeth, only ever pulling up the corners of her mouth. But not all the way up. Not ever. 

Erza, by contrast could not have been more different. She took her father's tanned colouring and red hair. His lack of grace and his way of smiling, all the way to his eyes. She never liked the long gowns she was forced to wear as princess, much preferring the trousers she would wear as a child when she went hunting and practised swordfighting with Jellal. Lately, however, she hadn't been able to do much of that, what with Jellal constantly training to throw spears in the dark for his training as an assassin and herself being constantly supervised by her mother. 

Coming back to the present, Erza realised that her mother's sudden interest in her had been odd. Eileen had never given her a second glance as a child in all honesty. If she did, it was usually to chide her or to correct her way of talking, walking or sitting. And she always did it in a disapproving tone. Thinking back to her own cheerful and happy-go-lucky nature, Erza wondered how could Eileen and her ever be related. But those green irises were the proof, staring back her from the mirror every day. 

She let go of her stomach, tired of holding it in. The sash bit into her almost instantly. She fought the urge to pull at it, lest her mothers sharply maintained nails bit into her skin again. The farmers squabbling over their land holdings were not as yet done with their settlement. Her father, King Berserion, had settled the matter with 50 silver coins to account for the loaned land being flooded by the neighbouring river Helda, a fact that the owner had known was a common occurrence but failed to warn the purchasing party. 

Usually Erza was interested in these proceedings, and sometimes her father even let her take part in them. She would stand next to him, in the place of his second-in-command August when the latter was away on missions, and watch her father give out just rulings and accept gifts from the commonfolk. 

However, today she was not, and she had a sixth sense that something was up. There was reason her mother had asked for her to stand at the back along with her, and not up in front next to her father, as she usually did in August's absence. Her father had not argued either, as he was wont to do when her mother imposed pointless rules. From the corner of her eye she had been spying for a while that the female courtiers had been smiling in her direction and whispering to one another. 

She knew she would find the answer eventually if she racked her brains hard enough. She was smart that way. Nothing ever escaped her, even as a young child. Except her mother's poker face of course. 

But she robbed of this time, because her father called an end to the morning court, but in the next sentence asked the citizens to remain where they were. He had an announcement to make. As if on cue, Eileen turned around to her and smiled, in the way which never reached her eyes and said "Come". The ladies around them were smiling too, and parted away for them. 

As mother and daughter made their way ahead to the front of the elevated stage, Erza felt the pit of her stomach fall. She connected the dots, but a bit too late. The whispering ladies. The Magnolian silk. The change in the standing order. 

The ladies were whispering because they were gossiping. Rich ladies only gossiped about one thing - suitors. Her mother, who never took any interest in her well-being, asking especially for Magnolian silk. The suitor was from Magnolia. Her father, not saying anything at all when her mother asked her to stand behind. Meaning that no matter what, she was, and always would be a princess who had to married off. Meaning the wedding was to happen soon. 

And since she was a princess, she would be marrying a prince. 

"My dear citizens of Rosemary, my daughter Erza is to be wed to Prince Laxus of Magnolia!"


	2. Jellal

Bedsheets rustled. Jellal barely glanced behind him, keeping his eyes focused on the flames from the fireplace in front of him. Ultear approached him cautiously from behind. Jellal didn't flinch when she put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled to herself - no matter how quiet she was as an assassin, there was no fooling Jellal. The man had the ears of a bat, despite being younger than her and joining the Crime Sorciere after her. 

Jellal did not turn his head upwards to face her, nor did he make any move to acknowledge her presence. He waited patiently until she came into his view of vision, keeping his eyes trained on the fire blazing in front of him, sipping his tea.

"Are you going with your old man tomorrow to Magnolia?" she asked in a casual manner, taking care not to betray any hints of concern. It was complicated enough, sleeping with her comrade, what with a daughter and husband back home. Concern was not something she wanted to show, especially since Jellal was one one of the most capable assassins they had - he could kill people in his sleep without a sweat. He didn't have to be the son of the King's second-in-command to be chosen for special missions like these - he was just that good. Better then her, even. Although she still could kick his ass during spear training. 

Jellal finally looked away from the fire, and at Ultear. He noticed she was already dressed, with her knives well-hidden under her cloak. "Probably not" he said finally. "He'll be fine without me. He'll take the royal family to Magnolia safely with the infantry. He wouldn't need an assassin." 

"Makes sense", was all Ultear said. She knew, from rumours circulating around the royal guard that Jellal and his father were not on good terms. Ever since he decided to enter the cloak-and-dagger profession five years ago, one that his father deemed unsuitable for his family, they hadn't spoken a lot. They would acknowledge one another in a place when they crossed paths, sure. They kept things civil. But they were not on close terms. August wanted his son to follow the traditional path of joining the army, winning laurels, getting married and raising sons. Jellal had wanted more, and had always been handy with a spear. Out of spite to his father he had appealed to the head of Crime Sorciere, who took him in. Five years later, he was sent for missions all across the continent to ensure the kingdom remained safe. 

While she was lost in her thoughts, she absently noted that Jellal had gotten up and was walking towards the door.

"Kicking me out already? It isn't dawn yet." smirked Ultear. 

"There's only so much you should lie to your husband about your night duties. And also, you'd mentioned Meredy was sick". 

"Ah well. That's what you get for getting involved with someone other than your husband."

"You knew what you were getting into, when you showed up to my tent naked last year in Crocus."

"Yes, that is true. My bad. Brain won't be up for another 4 hours at least. Perhaps there's time for another round?" she smirked, standing up and letting her robe pool at the floor around her legs. 

Jella scratched his long scraggly hair and sighed resignedly. 

"I guess there is."

###

Dawn came, and Ultear slipped out of Jellal's room as quietly as she had entered. 

He got up from her bed and tied his robe loosely around his waist and made himself another cup of tea. He walked with his cup to the window facing the east - to watch the sun come up. There would be no sleep today. 

Erza was getting married. The announcement would be made that morning. 

She was being sold off, like a piece of meat, to the Prince of Magnolia. Laxus, who had the reputation of being a womanizer. He was almost 30, but his shocking blue eyes, blond hair and broad shoulders had made many a women throw themselves at his feet. From his sources, he had heard that Magnolia was a prosperous country, and had a good harvest this year. It was likely Erza was being exchanged in exchange for grain, as though she were a commodity. And in all likelihood, she wouldn't be told beforehand either. Erza was handy with a sword, she could easily escape from the castle without breaking a sweat in the dead of the night. He would know. He was the one who had taught her swordfighting. 

Princess Erza. Little Erza, although little no more. She was a couple of years younger than Jella, and as children they played in the forest. They would steal trousers from the stable boys and run in the wild. Sneak into the armoury, pick up some spears and try their hand at hunting. Erza was no good at initially, and it was hilarious watching her puff up her cheeks in indignation. Her bright red hair shining under the sun, her smooth, tanned hands clutching her spears. Jellal's own ones around those hands, teaching her how to use them. She did catch up to him after a few tries.

Jellal was handy with spears, and honed his skills with them in the hope that he could one day use them to fight. It was worth it. He was now one of the best assassins in Rosemary. Sure, it stung when he passed his father in the hallways of the palace. He would studiously ignore him, focusing on the king and the mission he was being sent on. And sneak a few looks at Erza once in a while, of course. She probably thought he had forgotten all about her during his intense assassin training the past five years. But he hadn't. Sure, he had tried to forget her by spending the nights with other women. But he never could forget her scarlet hair. After all, it was he who had given her the moniker of "Erza Scarlet".


	3. Eileen

Eileen stared absently outside her window in her wing of the castle, into the sunset. That morning, they had announced Erza's betrothal to Prince Laxus of Magnolia. Her mind flashed back to her pulling Erza up to the front of the platform, next to her husband. Her husband's pained look at her before remembering his place as King, and then smiling re-assuredly at his daughter. The decision had been made. There was no point agonizing over it. 

They had stood tall in front of the commonfolk, waving and smiling joyously, pretending it was the best news they had heard in a long time, especially considering the famine the country was in the midst of. After the morning court, Erza ran off into her wing, and Eileen had asked her attendants to leave her alone. Erza needed time to adjust to this news. She even silenced Lucy when the latter had asked about designing a new dress. Clothes were important. They distracted people from difficult times. But she had no patience to deal with Lucy prattling on about Magnolian silk. It was a coarse texture, and itched the skin. She would know. Her gown made of Magnolian silk had been ripped apart by her own hands after a night of dancing at her family castle, back in Alvarez. No wonder Erza had kept tugging at it. Lucy was only an apprentice though. She would learn under the capable hands of Virgo. 

Eileen also took care to post twice the number of Royal guards outside her chambers though. She had spied on Erza's swordfighting sessions with Jellal when they were younger. Erza definitely possessed the skills to beat a regular soldier to pulp. Not that she would ever tell her. Or ever let her put her skills to the test against a foot soldier. That was the only condition on which she let Jellal even near her. 

Truth be told, Eileen was not pleased with the match. She truly wasn't. Despite what her daughter might think of her, she did truly love her. She knew that the man that had been decided for her daughter was a womanizer. She knew that her daughter had not loved her in a long time, and now she probably hated her. She also knew that Erza didn't hate the idea of marrying Laxus per se, she hated the idea of not being ASKED. 

But Eileen knew her daughter. She knew that Erza was a smart woman, too smart for her own good. She had predetermined in her mind that had Erza known about the wedding she was being forced into, she would make plans to run away. She was resourceful enough to do so as well, and had the skills necessary to do so. But as Queen, her duty was to her kingdom before her daughter. The marriage would benefit both kingdoms, considering that most of the crops had been destroyed due to the flooding of Helda. The rains this year had been brutal. The river flooded each year, and they did have embankments in place to protect their crops. But this year, the flooding had occurred two months before schedule, before they were able to put the arrangements in check. As Queen, her duty was to keep her kingdom fed. The Kingdom of Magnolia had agreed to send back hundred tons of grain to Rosemary in exchange for Erza's hand in marriage. And Belserion had to comply. 

It wasn't Belserion who had complied technically, Eileen mused. It was she who had to talk him into it. The idea of losing his daughter to Magnolia had pained her husband. She knew he loved having her stand next to him at the morning court, advising her and teaching her about her role as monarch. He had long even entertained the idea of marrying her to one of his own vassals, to Simon of the Mikazuchi clan, so that Erza would not have to leave Rosemary, and would stay with him and rule the land. 

But Magnolia was a lot larger than Rosemary, and with more military power. Laxus wanted to take Erza as his wife, and due to their relative positions there was no way he would come here. Magnolia had also had a bountiful crop, according to their spies. 

Her daughter's worth was a hundred tons of grain, Eileen pondered grimly. It's no small amount, it's enough to feed most of Rosemary for a few months. But Eileen had always thought her daughter was priceless. That both she and Belserion would throw themselves on a sword to keep her safe. Although Belserion would do it in a heartbeat. She, on the other hand, would make sure to exhaust all other options first. Her kingdom needed a ruler, she didn't trust her attendants to raise Erza in her absence. 

Regardless, the decision had been made, Erza would be wed to Laxus, and Rosemary would receive grain in return. Eileen thought back to Erza's betrayed look when she was told of the wedding, and her heart ached. She had always been tough on her daughter. She had hoped that Erza would watch and learn from her. To act regal, but know when to play dirty. To understand that everyone has a role to play in society, and the fact that they are at the top does not exempt them. Erza had never learned though. If anything she pushed her mother away, and made sure she was kept far away from her daily life. 

Eileen however, always kept tabs. She knew where her daughter played, where she spent her time and where she snuck off in the nights she thought no one was looking. She knew she practised strict parenting, and not everyone would agree with her. Even Belserion disagreed with her severity at times. But Eileen was convinced she was right. 

She moved away from the window and debated walking over to Erza's room. Till half an hour ago the guards had reported that she was still in her chambers, lying face-down on the bed. Eileen's heart had ached on hearing that, but she steeled herself. She needed to think of a team that would escort her daughter to Magnolia safely. Belserion's health had been declining in the past few years, and this meant that neither he nor Eileen would be able to make the journey with Erza. She considered sending his second-in-command August with her, but then did not feel safe leaving the kingdom only in Belserion's shaky hands. He was no longer a young man. August was the ones keeping the rebel states in check. 

Eileen walked to the doors of the chambers and asked her attendants for a cup of tea. She had some thinking to do.


	4. Mirajane

Mirajane sat at the foot of Erza's bed, with an arm on Erza's form hidden under the heavy blankets. Long, wavy strands of red hair peeked out from the top of the blanket. 

"Erza, please don't be so sad. At least not with me. I too had no idea of this," she said in a soft voice, hoping Erza would forgive her for the betrayal. She had long since dispensed with the "Princess" epithet when they were alone, on Erza's orders. She was the closest person Erza had to a friend she could confide in. Briefly, she marveled at how Eileen kept the marriage plans a secret, even from her. Had she known about it, she would've definitely told Erza. But she hadn't. 

"It's alright Mira, I believe you," Erza's hoarse voice finally came from under the blankets. She lifted her head out from them, revealing red eyes, eyes that had been crying for a while. She cleared her throat. "I'm sure my parents decided on this for the good of the country. It won't be that bad." she smiled wanely. Mira's bright blue eyes were looking concernedly at her, so she reached out and hugged her tightly. "Will you come with me to Magnolia? I know this is not easy, since you have siblings, but please? I could use a friend there." 

Mira's heart melted. She had siblings, true. But she had also grown to love Erza as a sister, and their nightly escapades were something Mirajane would cherish for a long time. All the nights they had spent as each other's confidants. The hours she had spent doing Erza's hair when she was to meet Jellal. The time Erza had held her close and let her sob on her shoulder when she heard the news of Freed dying in battle. Erza had been there for her. Loved her like a sister. Never treated her as a servant, even in front of the Queen mother, who disapproved of it. 

Mirajane smiled. "Of course Erza. I will come with you to Magnolia." 

###

Mirajane had left the room to fetch some tea for Erza, when she ran into the Queen mother. 

"Your highness," she lowered her head, "Is everything alright?" 

"Mirajane. Come with me." 

"Yes my lady. Kinana, can you please fetch Princess Erza some tea soon?" 

"Of course Mirajane. My lady." Kinana walked away briskly. 

Mirajane and the Queen walked out from Erza's chambers into the garden, out of earshot of the guards and attendants. Mirajane sensed something was different; the Queen hadn't entered Erza's chambers in recent years unless it was for wardrobe purposes. 

"Mirajane, has Erza had any ideas of running away?" 

Mira's eyed widened. "No, my lady. When we spoke she was under the impression that her marriage was a matter of duty, and she would not let her country down. I believe it would help, however, if you would tell her about the grains. It might make things easier for her to understand." 

"Yes, perhaps you are right. That something I was planning on doing tonight itself." Eileen paused. "Mirajane, would you be alright with accompanying my daughter to Magnolia?" 

"Yes, my lady. Princess Erza had already asked me earlier, and I had complied. I still have to make arrangements at home so that my siblings can take care in my absence." 

"There is no need to worry about Elfman and Lisanna. I have already promoted Elfman to Royal Guard - he will make enough to care for your little sister." 

"Oh, thank you very much, my Queen!" Mira bowed again. The Royal Guard? Elfman would be thrilled! He always did think it was manly to serve and protect.

"And another thing, Mirajane - ask Erza who else would she want to take with her to Magnolia. The King and I would not be accompanying her, as you know King Belserion has not been in the best of health. And August has to be here to serve by the king's side. Tell Erza she may take with her you, Wendy from the infirmary, and three other people - I do not want to send off with a very large congregation. Rosemary is in famine, I would rather her departure be done with less fanfare. Perhaps in a few months when things are better, we may have a ball to celebrate at the royal castle."

"Yes, of course my Queen. I will relay this message." Mirajane turned to leave. 

"Oh, and another thing," Eileen said, prompting Mirajane to turn around again, "In this party, take a man who knows how to fight. You never know if you might run into dacoits." 

Mirajane hid a smiled as best as she could. She knew a man who knew how to fight.


	5. Erza

"Lucy!" Erza called out as the blonde apprentice was at the palace gates, going home after a long day of discussions with the Queen. Erza raced after her to catch up. 

"Yes, Princess Erza? Is everything alright? You seem out of breath."

"Lucy, how is everything going with my mother? I see you were in deep discussion with her today."

"Ah yes, Princess. We were discussing your wardrobe and what clothes you should carry with you to Magnolia. My mistress Virgo's hands are old and frail, so I have to do most of her heavy work, like sewing the garments and arranging the dresses. Mistress Virgo does make the most amazing designs, of course. I am learning from her, and hope to be as good as her someday," Lucy prattled. "Don't tell the Queen, but it was me who designed the dress made of Magnolian silk you wore the day of your wedding announcement! How did it fit? Did your like it?" her eyes sparkled with excitement. 

Erza paled a bit on hearing this bit of news. She did want to murder the person responsible for inventing such a torture device, but on realizing that it was Lucy, her heart softened. "Yes, it was beautiful. A bit uncomfortable on the inside, though". The girl was only doing her duty, and did love her trade. "Lucy, you mentioned your fiancee works in Magnolia sometimes." 

"Ah yes, he does!" Lucy nodded and hid a blush. Erza smiled. It was clear she adored him. "Natsu is a trader, so he and his friend Gray travel from Rosemary to Magnolia quite often. He got the silk from there itself." 

"I see." Erza's mind began ticking. She absolutely did not want someone from the Royal Guard to be escorting her to Magnolia. Chances were, they would be very strict with her itinerary and would stick to schedule. And this would be probably be Erza's last journey as an independent woman in a while, she wanted to travel and explore the countryside with people her own age. Her mother had given her the permission to pick her own travel party, and she could already defend herself in case things went south. And she did not too many friends of her own either, barring Mirajane. 

And from Lucy's tone, her fiancee and his friend were the type who travelled frequently. They probably knew the route better than any solider. 

"Lucy, I might need a seamstress for my first few days at Magnolia while I settle down, and people to help me navigate to Magnolia. Would you and your fiancee come with me on this journey?" 

Lucy's blue eyes brightened. "Of course my Princess! Natsu was planning a trip there sometime soon and I was due to join him and Gray this time! We would be honoured if we were to be going with you!" 

###

Erza counted on her fingertips. Mirajane, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu and Gray. That made five. Five escorts were what her mother had asked for. Her mother, however had also asked for a man who could fight to be in her team. Erza had tried to convince her that she was a good enough fighter to take care of herself and her team, but Eileen refused to entertain. Erza huffed. She was good at fighting. She knew this. After all, she'd grown up sparring the man who today was the best assassin in the country. 

Jellal. 

It truly had been a while since Erza had thought about him. Alright, that was an untruth. She did think of him often, more often in recent times since her engagement was announced. Especially during the lonely, full moon nights. Those nights used to be her favourite of all. It was in those nights that she, with Mirajane's help, would sneak out of the castle and meet Jellal at the edge of the forest. When they had started this ritual, they were fourteen. Young children, who would sneak out just for the thrill of it. They would then spar with each other, but only with their hands. Weapons would make noise, they had to be quiet. They would use this time to wrestle with one another, and try to keep the other one pinned down for the longest time possible. After a few rounds they would get exhausted and munch on some on the candy Jellal had bought in the market earlier in the day. 

These sessions had remained innocent at first. But soon, young children blossomed into young adults of 17, when they first kissed under the moon. 

"Te quiero." Jellal had breathed into her lips when they had pulled away. The strange language he had spoken in was Spanish. Erza knew this because Jellal's grandparents had landed in Rosemary after fleeing the civil war in Castellan. Back when Jellal still lived with his family, he would converse with them in Spanish. She did not know what the sentence meant though. 

"I will tell you someday, when we are together. Until then we'll have to wait." Saying this, he had kissed her again, with a renewed force of passion, his tongue gently pushing open her lips, causing all thoughts to fly out of her head. The clothes had flown off soon after that. 

###

Erza's eyes snapped open, and realized with a start that her hands were between her legs. Frazzled, she immediately removed them from there and ran them over her face, trying to calm her nerves. Her heart was pounding in her ears. 

I'm getting married to one man, and having dreams about another, she thought.

Erza knew she would not be able to embark on the new journey of her life without properly saying farewell to her previous life. She immediately got up and scribbled on a note the question, "Come with me to Magnolia?" She sent it with one of the night attendants, and stressed on him the urgency of delivering it that time of night itself. She could not wait until the morning. She had to know if he still had feelings for her. She hadn't seen him often in the past year, a few times just in passing. Her father kept him busy with missions. 

They had to discuss some things before she was gone forever. 

Within an hour, the attendant came back with another letter from Jellal. 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lucy's mistress is Virgo. I know it's the other way around, I did this on purpose xD
> 
> Also, next chapter onward will be the journey FINALLY.


	6. Lucy

Lucy squinted at the sun as it beat down on her face. The straw hat she'd put on her face wasn't doing much to shield her as she lay on the cart face up. Next to her, Erza sat with her knees drawn to her chest, smiling faintly as she took in all the scenery around her. The rains causing the floods had recently let up, and while they weren't at risk for further rains according to Natsu, there was greenery all around their road. Mirajane kept herself engaged with some crocheting. Wendy, the young healer had nodded off on her shoulder. Mirajane had mentioned she was making a scarf for her sister Lisanna for the winter. At that point Lucy, Natsu and Gray had excitedly mentioned that they indeed know Lisanna. They frequented the bar Lisanna worked at. It truly was a small world. 

Her heart felt a bit wistful when she looked at Erza. She was a princess, true. But she never did have friends her own age, save for Mirajane. Lucy, by contrast, had tons of friends, most of them at the bar Lisanna worked at. Fairy Tail, was its name. Lucy smiled absently as she thought of everyone there - Levy the town librarian, who was her best friend; her husband Gajeel the blacksmith; Alzack and Bisca who were snipers for the army; Jet and Droy who were the royal cooks; Juvia the schoolteacher (who was also in love with Gray), and so many others. They had thrown her, Natsu and Gray a farewell party the night before, as it would be a while before they returned to Rosemary. Erza needed to settle in Magnolia before they would be able to leave. Considering the amount of alcohol they'd had last night, Lucy was nothing short of impressed that they'd made it to the palace in time with their cart, to escort Erza to Magnolia, along with Mirajane, Wendy and Jellal. 

Jellal. Lucy had almost forgotten to register him. He sat at the back of the cart, against the door. He was reading a book quite intensely. Erza's voice had been strained while introducing him, and Lucy supposed they had some history there. She may have been taken, but she certainly wasn't dead - Jellal was the kind of man any woman would look twice at. His floppy mess of blue hair, strong angled jaws, and soft brown eyes would make any woman either want to seduce him or mother him. There was a quiet beauty about him that made him seem a bit morose. He had remained quiet for most of the journey, and was the only one among them who hadn't complained about the discomfort. 

Lucy winced. The cushions, supplied generously by the palace, were built for palanquins which were more delicate. Carts on the other hand braved the elements of the earth every day. The cushions were not built for that purpose. 

####

Queen Eileen had repeatedly offered Erza the palanquin. "Take the bigger one to accommodate your team," she said "it will be easier on everyone. Besides, it might rain." 

Natsu, ever the brat who never knew when to be silent, offered his two cents, "Ah, no my Queen! The rains are done for this year. I make sure to check the weather well before we travel - ow!" Lucy had elbowed him. 

"But of course my Queen, if you wish to offer us with transport, we are completely alright with this as well." she continued demurely. 

Eileen had sighed. "It is up to Erza." 

Erza had indignantly said "If Natsu says the weather is good enough for travelling, then that should be enough. Besides, it is not right to travel with a palanquin when our people are starving, is that not right?" 

Eileen had sighed resignedly and given in. She waited patiently as Erza's immediate belongings were laid into the cart. Th remaining possessions would follow once the wedding was formalized in Magnolia. Gray went to check on the horses and fed them water and sugar cubes. Lucy had joined him. She noticed he had bite marks on his neck, and Gray, on noticing her interest, reddened deeply. "Juvia?" she asked with mischievous eyes. Gray lowered his gaze and stammered. "Ah-ah none of your business Lucy." Lucy laughed lightly. She resolved to discuss it with him later, as the cart had been loaded and it was time to leave. She had plenty of time to tease. 

Eileen and Erza had gone into a corner to speak quietly. Erza had looked straight at her mother - the dutiful daughter, unflinching at fate's hand. Lucy's heart panged, as she remembered the last time she had seen her own father - when she left the Heartfilia clan in Crocus to be with Natsu. No, she chided herself - it wasn't a fair comparison. Lucy had been forced to marry another powerful man so that her father could be rich. She had every right to leave and be with Natsu, even if it meant giving up her riches and apprenticing as a seamstress here in Rosemary. Erza on the other hand was giving up her free will so that her countrymen could be fed. It was clearly not a similar situation. Erza was stoic, practical and strong. She was the things Lucy never was. Lucy dreamed, and she loved. She dreamed to marry the man she loved, so she did. Erza couldn't. She wouldn't. 

Mirajane and Wendy soon joined them with their own baggages, which were also loaded onto the cart. Last came Jellal, who carried a small bag on his shoulder with his belongings. Lucy wasn't surprised - men never carried much anyway. 

Erza soon bid her mother farewell and without much fanfare, they began their journey. 

###

The cart started slowing down around dusk. "Everything alright?" she called out to Natsu. 

"Everything's okay Luce, the horses are just thirsty. There's Lamia Scale coming up in a few miles, that inn we usually stop at for the night." said Natsu, looking back. 

"If we ever get there," grumbled Gray. He tightened the reins on the horses and they sped up a bit. Poor things, thought Lucy. Natsu and Gray did take care of the horses as much as they could, but they did need to make it to the inn before nightfall. 

As fate would have it, their Lamia Scale had shut down. There was a sign out front - "Lamia Scale - shifted to Margaret Town. Blue Pegasus - 3 miles ahead". 

"Blue Pegasus?" read Jellal in surprise. Lucy was surprised. It was the first time he had spoken throughout the entire ride, except a few words while offering Wendy some water in the afternoon. She noticed he paled slightly, and looked a bit uncomfortable. 

"Is everything alright?" asked Erza concernedly. She was his side in an instant. Lucy was now sure they had a history. She filed away her curiosity for later, along with Gray's horizontal activities of last night. There was plenty of time for that. It was a long journey. 

"Ahhh it's nothing, they had tried to recruit me once before, it's really nothing." Jellal smiled weakly. "Recruit?" Erza looked confused. 

Lucy turned around the front of the cart and saw Natsu and Grey looking back with evil smirks and glints in their eyes. "Oh, its a great inn." Natsu said sarcastically. 

"Oh yes it is. We're gonna have a great night." said Gray, equally mischievous. They hurried up the horses to cover those last three miles. 

Lucy did not have a good feeling about this. Nothing good could ever come out of such excitement. She eavesdropped Jellal repeatedly telling Erza "It's nothing really, I assure you," but Erza of course, was unrelenting. Next to her, Mirajane was nudging Wendy awake. 

The cart stopped. 

"We're here!" announced Natsu gleefully. "Let's get off!" yelled Gray in an equally enthusiastic voice. 

Lucy looked up at the signboard. Sure enough it said Blue Pegasus. 

Below that, it said "Inn and escort service - a man of your choice!" and a picture of three extremely handsome men. 

It was Lucy's turn to go pale. 

They had gotten the Princess of Rosemary to a male brothel.


	7. Jellal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys... sorry for not having updated in a while. I had been busy trying to get a flight back home to my country (I'm not currently in my home country, I had been working on my thesis in Europe). I FINALLY got time to update a new chapter!
> 
> Btw, I've been out of the fanfiction community for a while, so I have to ask - Are they still called lemons? Or smut? Regardless, stay tuned for the next chapter!

Jellal helped Natsu and Gray with the luggage, while Erza, Mirajane, Lucy and Wendy headed on inside. He made sure to keep his back to the inn - he wanted to postpone the Trimens' welcome for as long as possible. He fiddled with the straps of Wendy's and Lucy's suitcases, shooting dirty looks at Natsu and Gray, who were snickering at him. They, of course, found the entire episode amusing. 

Speaking of the Trimen, they descended on the girls from out of nowhere. Jellal was mildly impressed - even he hadn't registered their entry.

"Beautiful ladies! Welcomes to the Blue Pegasus inn!" they said in unison, all of them wearing formal suits despite the hour. Hibiki, the blond one, continued, "You ladies have been travelling for a long time now, we hope we can provide you with some comfort," as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist. Jellal heard some grumbling from his left and turned to Natsu. This time, HE smirked.

"Good men!" Erza began in her usual formal tone. Jellal swallowed a snort. "We have travelled all the way from Rosemary Kingdom, and are on our way to Magnolia. We would like some food and shelter for the night."

"Oh yes of course, my dear lady!" said Eve, the shorter one, holding her hand and kissing it. Erza blushed.

"I-it's not like we want you to stay or anything!" exclaimed Ren, the tanned one, without any prompting. The ladies looked confused. Jellal refused to turn around, and Natsu and Gray were trying to hold in their laughter.

"JELLAL FERNANDES, IS THAT YOU??" bellowed a short man, in a blinding white suit.

Jellal paled. "Ah-ah ahhhh no no I'm someone else I'm sure you're mistaking me for someone else-" he prattled. Ichiya had caught him by the sleeve of his shirt.

"NONSENSE! I will recognize that tattoo anywhere! Have you come to join us finally?"

"N-No sir, I'm just here to escort Princess Erza," he stammered, gesturing to Erza awkwardly. He wanted a hole in ground to open up and swallow him. 

"Princess Erza? Is that the lovely parfum?" asked Ichiya curiously, distracted for a minute.

"Huh?" Jellal asked in confusion. The Trimen, fortunately knew what he was talking about.

"Yes Ichiya! This is the lovely parfum!" they concurred, sniffing around Erza.

Erza may have lived in a castle her entire life, but she was aware that commonfolk did NOT behave this way. Mirajane next to her was clearly amused, giggling good-naturedly. Lucy looked uncomfortable and... sort of annoyed?

"Princess Erza, my honey," Ichiya slipped next to her. The trimen stepped back dutifully. "Will you do me the honour of spending the night with the great Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki?"

### 

"Erza, are you alright?" Called Mirajane as Erza stomped off to her room. 

"Let that tiny man come in my presence again! He will certainly get more than a punch!" she said, seething.

Lucy followed her demurely into the room. "Erza, this place is actually an upscale brothel. Natsu and Gray knew about it, but this was also the only place nearby that we could rest for the night."

"A... brothel? As in..." Erza stammered. Lucy realized that being unmarried princess who had never left the kingdom, Erza had probably never seen a brothel in person. "Um yes," she continued delicately, "a place where people have sex with their customers for money." Lucy did a quick sweep of the room with her eye - Wendy was still in the bathroom washing her face. This information was something that could definitely wait a few years.

"I-I had read about them in books, I just hadn't imagined that I actually would end up in one." she murmured abashedly. She didn't want to make her sheltered upbringing so obvious.

"Ah well, they're not common on our side of the country Erza," Mirajane chimed in, "Just in some places. But most of them also offer lodging like this one, so we can stay here till the morning."

"Oh, that's alright then as long as they don't try anything." Erza said.

"I doubt they will after that punch" said Lucy, and shared a giggle with Mirajane. Erza's heart warmed. They were a group of friends, sharing camaraderie. Erza knew it wouldn't last long, but she was glad it had happened. 

### 

Bob, the owner of Blue Pegasus, had offered the group a complimentary hot spring bath as an apology for Ichiya's actions earlier. "He is a passionate man", said Bob, applying purple lipstick to his feminine face, "but doesn't quite know when to let go. I apologize for him, my Princess."

### 

The ladies made their way to the hot springs as a group. Wendy was particularly excited. She ran ahead of them, with child-like amazement and jumped into the spring.

Erza, Lucy and Mirajane opted to shower before entering.

"Erza," began Lucy in a low voice, "you mentioned Wendy was a healer. But even so, isn't it a bit risky to be bringing along a child for this journey?" As if on cue, Wendy began blowing bubbles inside the spring.

Erza smiled fondly. "Wendy is the adopted daughter of Grandeeney, the best healer in the entire continent of Ishgar. Grandeeney was very old, and spent her last years in our court, where she healed our broken soldiers who had come back from the battle of Cabria. Four years ago, Grandeeney passed away of old age. We took in Wendy after that. Wendy had already grown up studying medicine and herbal potions under Grandeeney, and soon she will be an expert. She has always been like a little sister to me, so if I need a healer, I would prefer to have her."

"I see," said Lucy thoughtfully. Erza had a big heart, she thought. She took in all of them without question, and formed a merry band of travellers amongst them. She might now have known Erza for a long time, but she certainly felt that she was a confidant. 

"Ah then, let's dive in!" said Erza, taking off her robe. The other girls followed suit. The bath was warm, and they were tired. 

###

"Erza!" called Mirajane, on the way back to their shared room. Lucy and Wendy had gone on ahead, and Erza had just finished tying up her robe. 

"Yes Mira?" she said, fastening the sash of her robe properly, not looking up at her. 

"Erza, may I ask you something about Jellal?" she asked pre-emptively. 

Erza's cheeks reddened slightly and she continued to look down, fidgeting with her sash. 

"Mira, I am getting married to someone else." 

"That's not what I am asking. In fact, I haven't even asked anything." Mirajane had started somberly, but by the end of her sentence the corners of her mouth had turned upwards. Oh, Erza. Always so easy so read. 

"T-Then what are you asking?"

"I wanted to ask if you still had feelings for him." 

This time Erza looked up at Mira and shrugged her shoulders defeatedly. "Again, I am marrying Prince Laxus of Magnolia. It does not matter." 

"You did invite him to this journey," quipped Mira. 

"He is a good assassin." 

"The journey from Rosemary to Magnolia is reported to be a safe one. Lucy mentioned that Natsu and Gray make the trip many times a year and don't have many problems on the way. Such circumstances hardly warrant an assassin for company." 

"Mira." said Erza exhaustedly. "What do you want me to say? That yes, I do love him? That I have loved him for a long, long time? That I never stopped loving him, even after he joined Crime Sorciere as an assassin?" 

Mira dropped the playfulness. "Erza, I think if you still love him, then both you and he deserve a conversation about what's about to happen. Jellal deserves that much. He loved you too, right? Once." 

"He has certainly kept his distance after joining the assassin guild." 

"The guild is prohibited from having relations Erza. You KNOW this." 

"Then if he knew about this, why did he join?? We were happy, playing on the river banks!" Erza was almost hysterical at this point. Mirajane felt a bit awful about pushing her this way. But it had to be done. 

"Erza, talk to him. Please. You owe this to each other." 

Erza sighed loudly. "Alright." She said, unconsciously tightening the sash of her robe. She then turned and walked away in the other direction with purpose, hands clenched at her sides. Mirajane thought she was retreating back to their rooms, but she turned right. In the direction of the men's saunas. 

Mirajane smiled inwardly. She mentally patted herself on the back for not reminding Erza to change into her regular clothes. 

Perhaps there were still some feelings. 

Perhaps they could still be together.


End file.
